Old Enemy, New Lover
by The Ruff Pusher
Summary: {{Sequel to Her Flesh and Blood}} Addicted by the usage of the man-thing, Queen Lucina uses the potent magic on her fallen rival, her father's former wife. mature/smut/futa
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **Further, this story is a sequel to one of my other stories: "Her Flesh and Blood". It is recommended to read that story in order to understand this one. Thank you.**

* * *

It had been quite a long time since she'd begun this arrangement, but she never got tired of it, not even once.

Lucina, Exalt-Consort of Ylisse, the Queen, Marth Reborn, the Warrior of Blue, sat bow-legged in the dark confines of the carriage. She planted her feet dexterously on the roof of the carriage, and made sure her luscious, tanned thighs were spread far apart.

Down below where her thighs converged, a hot, steamy furnace of pleasure churned. Robin, former Tactician, and former Exalt-Consort of Ylisse, knelt between the proper Queen's legs and paid homage to Lucina's most intimate spots.

First and foremost of these, of course, was the massive girlcock that sprouted from Lucina's genitals, brought on through impressive dark magic. The thick meatrod was lodged firmly within the other woman's mouth and throat, making Robin's cheeks swell from the sheer size of it. Regardless of how it looked uncomfortable for the older woman, though, Lucina knew full well how good Robin could give head.

The inside of the royal carriage was filled with the wet noises of Robin's mouth working back and forth, slurping up, sucking, and swallowing every surface of Lucina's magical cock.

"Mrph! Hmppthh! Puhaah! *slurp* Haahmpphh!"

"Yes... that's it my dear," Lucina cooed, her eyes filled with an almost motherly sort of light as she patted the girl's silver-haired head. Her other hand had meanwhile claimed the back of Robin's head, keeping her pinned down to service her.

Robin gurgled, her eyes turned up to hers with a joyful slant, thoroughly enjoying Lucina's taste inside her. She let go of her cock, then worshiped its underside, her hot, frantic breath along with her sucking motions making Lucina's toes curl and her breath hitch up; her subsequent deep swallow made the Queen bite her lip and moan uncontrollably from the exquisite pleasure. Subconsciously, Lucina thrust upward, pushing her hot meat further into Robin's throat. The former tactician gurgled in a brief fit of pain, but she was used to her mistress' whims.

Lucina now thust her hips back and forth, violating Robin's mouth with gleeful abandon. In response, Robin's sweet lips closed around the base of Lucina's shaft, forming an airtight seal as her tongue began to run wild all over the part of her trapped in Robin's mouth. She grabbed at the roots of her hair, moaning and panting as the sensations coursing through her trapped penis enveloped her in just about the right amount of breathtaking pleasure. She appreciated her underling's single-minded devotion to the wonderful fellatio, and purred approvingly when she met the former Queen's eyes-now glazed and submissive, a sight she very much approved.

It did not take long for Lucina to unleash her load-with a small grunt, she felt the stars bloom in her head as the climax snatched her consciousness away like a dam being burst from within.

"Haaah... Yes... Take it, you little- Take it, Robin! Haaaahhhh...!"

Spurts of her rich, girlcock cum burst down Robin's throat, making the woman's eyes water from the effort of receiving such thick loads of cum. Her throat bulged noticeably, as the former tactician fought to swallow everything her master's shaft spewed out generously, allowing the potent seed to slide down her gullet and sleep deep within her belly.

Lucina exhaled a long sigh, her body relaxing as her peak wound down. It was easily the equal of an orgasm her father could have given her. Her legs settled back down, to drape over Robin's shoulder. After the last precious dollop of white seed dripped down Robin's throat, the woman's head withdrew, ejecting Lucina'ss cock with one final smack of her lips. A thick, droopy line of saliva mixed with cum bridged Robin's lips to Lucina's bulbous tip; which Robin slurped up quickly with a lick of her lips.

"There now, that's a good girl, Robin," Lucina said, patting the woman's head warmly. Robin dutifully opened her mouth, allowing Lucina to tilt her chin this way and that and check if Robin had cleaned up inside properly. She hadn't spilled a drop, nor was there anything remaining; proof of her great experience accumulated over so many times. Lucina tilted her head, to peek out the carriage window. "We're almost close. Help me tidy up. Wouldn't want the people to wonder about any nasty juices drying on our clothes."

"Of course not, my Queen," Robin said dutifully, brushing aside the notion of all the girlcum swimming in her gut in that very moment to focus on helping Lucina put her trousers back on. All that while she avoided touching or stimulating Lucina's cock-if she ever got hard again then Robin would have to work extra hard to get her off one more time or suffer a scandal and a severe punishment.

* * *

It had been five years of happy, fulfilling marriage life. And Lucina was sure it would endure for a longer time still. Part of it was Chrom's utter devotion to "Marth", his love for their children (from before Lucina's marriage and the ones born after), and his able leadership as Exalt of Ylisse. Of course, his advisers in the former Shepherds, as well as the efforts of the Queen helped to supply what Chrom lacked in terms of rulership.

In turn, Lucina's tireless efforts to keep Ylisse strong and functional were bolstered in private by her continuing affair with Robin. To Lucina, who had a bad history with the former Queen-who'd publicly disgraced herself and Chrom by willfully breaking the sacred marriage-it was less an affair than an act of stress relief. "Officially" (as official as it went above mere rumors), the former tactician had become the dark mage Tharja's companion, and had been personally given a fiefdom of a small town by the generous new Queen.

Unofficially, Lucina had gotten a bit addicted to the girlcock magic, and had given it to Robin so she could keep her and her mother close. One good reason was of course to monitor the hypnosis spells placed on Robin; the other was to take care of her mother in this past.

Neither Chrom nor Tharja knew about Lucina's little secret, and Lucina certainly wished to keep it that way. She did not want to have to hypnotize her father-husband again, and she certainly did not want to pit her dark magic against her own mother.

Certain occasions, therefore, like last week's crisis with the investigation into renegade magicians in the Kingdom, was just the chance Lucina needed. Chrom, in his function as Exalt had to leave ruling to Lucina and the council; and of course Tharja was called in to consult and lend her expertise. There were few other times more perfect than this. Lucina in turn delegated to Frederick and a few other Shepherds who could be trusted to keep Ylisse from afloat, while she would go on to Robin's demesne to "consult" with the former tactician, to sound out the brilliant mind that had once illuminated Ylisse's way during the war with Plegia. None of the others could not misread that as anything but the truth, so even the naturally suspicious Frederick gave his leave, even urging Lucina to hurry, just so the crisis could be handled swiftly.

Lucina almost smirked: the "crisis", by her estimation didn't really require the sort of brainpower that required her former rival. But she was thankful for the distraction in any case.

The carriage wound to a stop, at the outskirts of the town where Robin ruled nominally through a town council. By all reports, the smart tactician had used her skills even in this small capacity, leveraging her position to expose corruption and elevate the status of the common folk. She was, therefore well-loved, and no one would think to question the Exalt's wife publicly coming to town-she was merely consulting about certain matters important to the state, nothing more.

She sensed a crowd bustling outside. She checked herself, seeing that the riding clothes she wore were unblemished by potential scandal. Robin, too, had changed-the worshipful look she carried had disappeared, leaving behind a soft-spoken, cunning woman, who nevertheless said to her "Shall we go now, my lady?" like nothing had happened; like she hadn't just been gobbling down the Queen's intense heat. Yes, now she was the consummate stateswoman, the worthy leader that many would have flocked to, had she been born a royal. It was in times like these that Lucina was of two minds: she was proud of her pet, as if it had done an extraordinary trick; on the other hand, she still resented the woman, this existence who would become Grima, her most hated nemesis.

Outside, the small crowd that had gathered in the town square clapped and cheered louder for Robin than for Her Royal Highness, though it might just be Lucina's imagination. Certainly she looked a little too intimidating standing next to Robin: as Lucina wore skintight trousers and a regal blouse, clothing suited more for bodyguards than for a queen, whereas the former tactician bloomed in her billowing summer gown. Robin waved her hands airily at the cheering crowd, while Lucina stood stiff, appraising the crowd, seeking any threats, her expression stern and forbidding beneath the gleam of her royal mitre.

* * *

The day then proceeded as scheduled, with Robin sticking close to Lucina as much as possible as she had been ordered.

"My lady, are you alright?" a guard asked, a bit later. The small entourage escorting them stopped. Before anyone could act, Lucina was already there by Robin's side, keeping her standing with her hands. It was clear to see that she didn't look well-her cheeks were flushed red and sweaty, her breaths coming out in small, mewling gasps.

"By Naga! Is my lady ill?" said the leader of the tour.

"She certainly is not feeling well," Lucina announced, shooting a glance that prevented any others from coming near them. "Perhaps it would be best to postpone our little tour, and leave myself and lady Robin alone for an hour or two?"

The man who looked to be in charge of the whole thing fretted, and consulted wildly with his assistants. He had the air of someone whose little plans had gone up in smoke. Not that Lucina couldn't sympathize, but she could not just indulge everyone she met. "B-but lunch has been prepared for Your Highnesses."

"Oh, please do not mind me," Lucina said in the sweetest smile she could manage. She led Robin away over a murmur of protest.

"A-at least allow us to provide the soldiers as an escort!"

"You may establish a perimeter around the town, if you're worried. But good sir, is there a need to be worried?" Lucina asked. She glanced back at the man. " _Are_ there disloyal elements in this town?"

The man paled. "O-of course not, my Queen! This town is ever loyal to the Exalt, and to Ylisse! It was only a precaution!"

"I see. Very well. Carry on, then." She and Robin finally left the entourage behind, along with the soldiers. The duo went their way down a separate path of the city-a portion of street that lead into a secluded park-like area, which was quite similar to the Royal Gardens in the capital city. Here, Lucina could assure herself of no secret observers or malicious eyes-her dark magic kept them away and ensured that the couple were well and truly left to themselves.

In the silence that followed, it became clear to anyone who should have been able to listen that the pinched gasps and cries coming from the so-called "sick" Robin were not linked at all to a sudden bout of sickness. So, too, would they have been able to detect the slight, squelching sounds, hardly heard over Robin's squeals, that seemed to be coming from an area in between Robin's legs.

"There, there, keep your legs steady, love," Lucina said. Her words were interspersed with her own deep breaths, as if she were working hard at the same time. "There may be people watching... Wouldn't want their images of their beloved ruler to be tarnished by your face practically melting by the touch of my fingers."

"Ahhh... haaah... mistress... ohhhh! Mistress..!" Robin cried pleadingly, holding on to Lucina's body for dear life. The dear looked so adorable struggling to hold the pleasure back, even biting her lips to stop from crying out. Ever since they'd left the carriage, Lucina had kept close to Robin-and by close, she was really close-enough so that her arm could disappear unseed behind her back, her hand unobserved as it crawled under the garments of her dress and then onto position upon Robin's hidden mound, thereby stimulating it carefully while in public. And so as the entourage bid their greetings, Robin-calm as she could be-kept up the pretense of normalcy, even as her slit oozed out love juices from Lucina's insistent fingering. Citing the weather, the two had walked slowly, though it was really because it was hard to walk with Lucina's hand gripping Robin's cunt, and moving any faster would have definitely revealed Lucina's arm was where it should not be in public.

She silently congratulated the older woman for keeping her facade on during this play for as long as she was able. Robin orgasmed several times during the tour, pouring all her nectar onto Lucina's hand, where they acted as further lubricant to aid her in continuing Robin's violation. During those times, Lucina had to hold on to Robin so she wouldn't buckle from the sheer pleasure, and forced the woman to always look forward, to continue to keep up the facade.

And then, Robin had finally succumbed, unable to move on; and Lucina had recognized that they needed to be alone to continue their little play. It would have been foolish to continue further, as that would lead to any one of the bystanders seeing the Queen's hand buried many inches deep inside Robin's crotch. That led them here, to this moment.

"M-mistress!" Robin said, her trembling body pinned right up against hers. Lucina chuckled softly, though she did not move her hand from their persistent grip. A loud _glomph_! sound announced her fingers getting sucked right back inside Robin's squirming pussy, and she did not hesitate to press her advantage.

"You like this, don't you, Robin?" she said calmly, as the former tactician turned to putty, her knees knocking together, shivering like a tree-branch in the wind, her face deeply red as a tomato. "Feels real good?"

"Ahn! Haahn! Kkh... haaah! Mistress, please... mistress please!"

"'Please' what? What do you want me to do, my dear? You want something from Lucy?"

"I want... haaahh... I want..." Eyes watering, Robin's lips puckered, as if she were fishing for a kiss. Lucina could but sneer at that. In all the times they'd fucked and fornicated, had gone through many different positions that defied description-she'd never once kissed her father's possible murderer on the lips. Everywhere else was fair game, but for the sort of kiss that signified a lover.

"I see, I see. You wanna get fucked, is that right, Robin? What would all your advisers and councilmen out there think? They're waiting for you, you know. Not us, you. You're the one they love, Robin. What would they think, what would they see, if they saw you here, just a bitch in heat, just a whore looking for a taste of girlmeat?"

"Meat..!" Robin cried, as Lucina hit a particularly nice set of nerves to rattle within Robin's inner folds. "I need your meat! Give it to me..! Please, oh gods... please!"

Lucina snorted. "You're already too far gone, huh. Very well." Seeing her old rival for Chrom's attentions reduced to this pathetic state pleased her very much.

The former tactician's underwear made a squishing sound when she withdrew her hands from it. She turned Robin around to lean against a tree, conveniently placed near where they stood. Lucina moved behind her, then lifted up her gown. The smell of female arousal wafted out, strong and powerful that her magical girlcock immediately began to strain through her trousers, as if it had a mind of its own. Paying little attention to the way Robin wiggled her ass impatiently, Lucina fondled the other woman's hips first, as if admiring the perfect curve of her ass, her buttcheeks, her hips and waist. Then she took hold of her soaked underwear, and ripped them off without further ceremony. Licking her lips, Lucina bent down to inspect her handiwork over the past few hour or so. Robin's entrance was pink and throbbing, and very much leaking juices down her thighs like a broken dam, turning the whole surface sleek and shiny.

She took hold of Robin's hips, then moved behind her. She fished her penis out of her trousers, and lay its hot length against the other woman's cheeks. Robin practically sighed when she felt her cock so close to her wet entrance.

"Well, we've got lunch to get to, so let's get it over with."

Holding the magical girlcock by the base, Lucina pushed forward into Robin's wet hole, claiming it once again for Lucina's exclusive use. Even after taking her cock, Tharja's, and her father's cocks for so many nights, Robin's pussy remained as tight as ever. Her slit choked and writhed around her massive, invading cock, her many folds like tongues assaulting her length from all around.

Lucina's hold on her hips tightened, and she began to thrust her cock eagerly into the panting, servile Robin. The other woman could do nothing but press the front of her body against the tree trunk while the Queen of Ylisse ground herself into her hungry, throbbing pussy. It was such a sinful sight: Queen and former Queen bound together by the hips, both crying and moaning as the pleasures began to overtake them both. Lucina pounded her hips forcefully, their skins making loud, suggestive wet smacks as she gave in to the perverse pleasure of pounding a woman with a magical cock.

She'd had other lovers before, if one could call them that. Maids and lower-class ladies, those who found it difficult to refuse the Queen's advances and could be thoroughly relied on to not make any wild accusations about the Queen's unique "equipment". Yet no one else could make her moan, could make her scream like she were being fucked by Chrom herself, than this whore ex-queen. It was no wonder Chrom had been utterly devoted to her, and had required quite a dazzling set of circumstances before she could be dragged off her father.

She had discussed the subject with her mother before, who had also dabbled in the sorcery of the girlcock. Her mother had used it exclusively on Robin, her lover. But surprisingly, she never used the girlcock a lot, unlike Lucina.

"Use it sparingly," Tharja had cautioned. "For it can be quite an addictive, to perform the man-thing in frequent succession. There is a chance that one then 'forgets' the notion of the separated sexes, and conveniently 'forgets' the deactivation spell, becoming a permanent hermaphrodite."

"I am careful," Lucina said, and she had smiled at the exasperated look on her mother's face. Her mother must have only assumed she were using the spell on the side using (a correct guess in this case) other women. She could never have guessed Lucina would actually be using it more on her own lover. Had she found out, no doubt not even the bonds of blood would help Lucina escape the wrath of a powerful dark mage.

Now, Lucina could plainly see the madness that coursed all over the woman's face, the lust that twisted her normally stoic and thoughtful appearance to something akin to a degenerate slut. Her face was flushed, her breathing erratic, her tongue dangling from slack lips, her skin glistening full with sweat. Her silvery hair was a plain mass, and she made no matter of pushing against her every thrust, turning every meaty slap into something fleshier and more impactful. Her buttocks had become a pair of plump tomatoes, throbbing and glinting, the surface jiggling with Lucina's every sinful thrust. Her every gasp and moan were as music to Lucina's ears, and she used it to avail herself freely of the former Queen's flesh, pounding away into the grip of her pussy without abandon.

A shrill shriek escaped Robin's throat until Lucina clamped down on her lips to stifle the noise. Lucina strained to hear their surroundings with her ears, wanting to hear if someone had somehow broken the net of dark magic that kept the curious away, and who'd been alerted by Robin's cry. She was glad there was nothing.

Now slamming Robin's body directly against the tree trunk, the former tactician no longer had space to escape the Queen's relentless onslaught as Lucina's upward thrusts came in deeper, and faster.

"After this I'm going to breed you like never before, Robin. Who knows, maybe you'll finally get that baby, eh?" Robin only mewled wordlessly in response. Lucina smiled and licked her sweaty nape, enjoying the salty taste of a former rival upstaged; and more than that, thoroughly owned, like property.

It was a feeling quite unlike that which surrounded her when she regarded her father-husband. Her marriage to Chrom was the culmination of months of planning, and the prize of marriage to him was a dream come true; and was not something she would ever let go. This affair with Robin and all those other women was like masturbation to her: merely akin to letting one out in a secluded corner somewhere before continuing on towards the next day. It just so happened that Robin was the big fish, the prime prize. A former rival and potential enemy practically reduced to the role of a sex sleeve really felt amazing, by Naga.

Robin howled when her climax came again, and this time Lucina could feel it splashing against her hips. Then, after one final, decisive thrust, Lucina claimed her own, her magical cock now oozing and spewing precious baby batter deep into the woman's womb. With both thoroughly spent, the two lovers now could only rock against each other against the tree. Lucina deftly kept her trousers from being soiled, and thus commanded Robin to keep her thighs shut to ensure their massive loads from today kept her satisfied.

"You were wonderful, my dear," Lucina said fondly, whispering directly into her ears of all the fun they could do later on. "Let's have some lunch, then we can go on to the manor where we can really have some fun. I look forward to it."

* * *

 **An anonymous commission, thank you.**

 **If you'd like a commission, please feel free to contact me here, or on my tumblr at theruffpusherdottumblrdotcom.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

 **Warning for tag: Futa**

* * *

It was a day like any other. The sun shone high and hot, illuminating the Plegian countryside with its customary presence. On the town below, many of the citizenry of Plegia had been set to work rebuilding the structures that had been left neglected in the years since Grima's defeat. These were simple men and women, who displayed none of the zealotry and madness that had gripped those who had followed Grima, or Gangrel in the years before him. At the least, she could feel pity for their plight-having been reduced to scavenging the ruins of the fallen kingdom, while eking out a miserable existence all along the former Plegian ports-which had firmly remained under Ylisstol's command since the wars ended.

Frankly, Lucina had been content to leave things as they were. Unfortunately, banditry would slowly become a problem in the years to come, and eventually someone powerful may just declare the founding of a new nation, to trouble her father's descendants. It was better to nip that in the bud first. Though Chrom had pledged that he was not a conqueror, he nonetheless approved the initiative to declare the annexation of the former Plegian territories to the Halidom.

Thus, they turned to the old disgraced consort to the Exalt: Robin, who had been reduced to a maidservant for Lucina. Although Robin would never be able to claim Plegia's throne (not that Lucina ever wanted her to) she was still the last link to the old days. She would be used as a figurehead of sorts, to ensure that the local citizens toed the line by demonstrating that the days of the kingdom were over, and that even one who by all right should have ascended to the throne was now working willingly for Ylisse.

That had been the whole point of this excursion, never mind the fact that it left Lucina for days without the attentions and presence of her husband, her oblivious father Chrom. Now that they had settled in comfortably into their married life, Lucina had certain expectations that had to be sated every night, or her lusts would torment her the very next day, making the task of rulership difficult. Her mother, Tharja, had been right in a way: the girl-cock magic had tainted her libido, forever granting her the passions of both a red-blooded man and an insatiable woman.

Lucina had greatly enjoyed using the former Queen as an agent of release for her girlcock, since she was a permanent fixture in their court life. Ostensibly the unofficial "wife" of Tharja, the dark mage, she was kept on hand to offer the unique insight her clever mind could provide. That also meant that Lucina could easily take the other woman aside even for just five minutes to unload all her pent-up lusts via her man-thing onto the former tactician, sating her if Chrom could not. There was little chance of discovery, as the former tactician was a shunned nonentity in the court, having been publicly shamed and condemned by the priests of Naga. Her constant association with the foreigner Tharja was also suspect, to her mother's constant brewing anger. Lucina suspected that had it not been for her blood relation to the dark mage, Tharja may well have left in open defiance of Chrom's edict, necessitating her unfortunate removal.

Her unchecked libido also extended to her desire to leave a lasting mark on the world. It was usually subdued when Lucina had become pregnant; but when she wasn't, that burning need, which seemed to be a primal desire in all males, always threatened to undo her. To that end, she had even shared her concerns with Tharja, about an attempt to seed "some random peasant" and pay a sum of gold to buy her silence, in exchange for sating that desire. Intrigued, but for a different reason (obviously to impregnate her lover), Tharja had invited her daughter to help with research.

Her mother had postulated that the girlcock magic would not be able to achieve things that a normal man's cock would have, such as impregnating another woman entirely. Little did her mother know that it was to forward her agenda of cuckolding her and planting a potent seed within Lucina's belly, while keeping up her little story of using a "mere peasant".

After long months of research into the darkest arts, they had succeeded, after a fashion. It had then become a race (though Tharja would never realize it) to impregnate the former Tactician. To that end she had made absolutely sure that every hour of every day since they had perfected the technique had been spent copulating with Robin to ensure it was her seed, and not her mother's, that took root. Her schemes grew ever more audacious day by day. She could sneak into Tharja's room, when the latter had gone out, to steal a quickie with Robin's still tired body, even after had just sex. There were times when she'd demand Robin come up secretly to the royal chambers, where she'd fuck her raw and bleeding right next to her husband, whom she'd dosed with a sleeping potion. There was even the time she'd plowed Robin during a security meeting with a gathered group of generals, who were unaware that the former tactician, tied up, blindfolded and gagged, was grinding herself relentlessly into Lucina's crotch while the latter spoke strategy and politics. It was a wild and debauched couple of months, only culminating in the former tactician finally getting pregnant—though Lucina wasn't really sure who had sired the babe. Her mother would have thought it hers, but it was also equally possible for it to be another one of Tharja's grand-daughter that quickened inside.

Still, the fact that Robin had become pregnant did not mean that Lucina would stop using her as sexual relief. Today, the excuse was in consulting the woman about the steps they would take to ensure that the transfer of the Plegian territories into the rule of Ylisse would be as smooth as her cunt.

Today, to accommodate the local Plegian climate, Lucina wore something less stuffy than her usual attire. She wore a red beret, a black leather jacket with no sleeves and buttoned only halfway, exposing her taut, smooth midriff and her cleavage, along with a red, short skirt. She wore black, fingerless gloves, which were crafted specifically to allow her to grab onto Falchion with ease. She also wore thigh-length boots made of the lightest metal, to accommodate a quick entry into battle.

It also allowed her to quite easily slip into a shadowy corner with Robin and slip her thick meat into the slut's crevice without having to take off much of her clothes.

This was exactly what she was currently doing—only this time they were in the secluded sleeping chambers accorded to the visiting Queen, which meant that no one would be disturbing them. Today Lucina was especially horny, as it had been almost a week since she had spent a night in her father's arms. What pleasure she couldn't receive from her one true love she would have to take, forcefully, from the former tactician.

Lucina sat on the chair, Robin sitting on her knees right between her stretched legs. Lucina's meat tower was raised high, more impressive than ever before after some tweaks to the magic. She delighted in planting the hot tip all over Robin's face, smearing her skin with her precum, which at this point was already potent.

"You'd better be servicing me good, little one," Lucina taunted, grabbing fistfuls of silvery hair. "Or I'm not going to give you what your cunt desperately wants. Are we clear?"

"Y-y-"

"Are we clear?" she demanded, pulling harder.

"Yes!" Robin shouted.

"Good," Lucina said, with a smile. "Now go on. Your master's cock awaits."

She held up her humble tits, pushed them apart then leaned forward to embrace her thick meat. The smooth skin and the soft texture of her boobs always made Lucina relax, basking in the many pleasurable sensations that the act did to her man-thing. It was the ultimate addictive pleasure, and one which she routinely returned to any chance she could get. After all, she couldn't just seduce every woman who caught her eye back at court. That would raise a whole lot of questions which she didn't have the patience to manage. Not to mention the hurt it would inflict on her dear father.

"Yes… that's it… keep going…" Lucina murmured.

"Mmnnnn… Haaaah….." Robin looked pleased, and pressed her breasts like a clamp around Lucina's cock. She started to rub up and down, using the friction to slowly pleasure her. Since her pregnancy, her breasts had grown significantly, making her cock sink right inside the valley of her bosom, disappearing into it and surrounding her with a warm, velvet-smooth sensation of bliss.

The bulbous tip of her cock poked out, and Robin leaned her head down to stimulate the tip with her tongue, swirling it on and around the hole. Lucina grunted in satisfaction, the sensation of her urethra being smooched by a lovely pair of lips making her spine shudder and tingle from pleasure. While she did this, Robin's frantic movement continued, edging into a rhythm that sent drops of her saliva down to lubricate her girlcock, allowing to slide effortlessly through her bosom's valley, causing a host of stimulating sensations that left the Queen of Ylisse slack on her chair, her expression slack and foolish.

At the final stroke, her gates broke loose, Lucina shaking in absolute glee. Her cocktip exploded, pouring into the space between her breasts, gushing, staining, smearing all over the surface of her breasts, mixing in with her spit and creating a smooth coat of white goo on her slightly tanned skin. The rest of her cum Robin smoothly accepted into her mouth, the excess, runaway shots of Lucina's cum glistening on her cheeks. The cleanup was just as exquisitely agonizing as her titjob, and she was treated to rare, cum-glazed smile from her pet.

"Did I do good, master?" she asked, through a mouthful of spit and semen.

"Yes, yes, now go on and swallow, little pup. We're not halfway done yet," Lucina remarked. "Open." The former queen dutifully lowered her jaw and stuck her tongue out, allowing Lucina to aim her cocktip and rest it right on her tongue to shoot the rest of her cum. Each hot load coated the back of her throat beautifully, and made Robin choke as she tried her best to swallow each fresh batch down her throat. Then she shot the rest down onto her white-stained breasts.

Robin scooped up the rest of Lucina's seed with her fingers to stuff into her mouth, adding to the many volumes now slowly trickling down her throat and straight on to her gut. Beholding such a sight, of reducing the former Queen to an eager receptacle to her lust only spurred her passions further.

"Yes, that's it…" Lucina purred, while Robin licked the underside of her cock idly, waiting for her next instructions. "Very good, my little sly fox." A perverted side of her wished to collar Robin, abduct her from her mother to claim her as her own lover. Then she would exclusively bear her children, and wait every hour of every day on her pleasure. But another side of Lucina loathed the idea, for Robin was not meant to be pampered like some treasured pet, but to be treated like dirt like the dog she was. In fact, she should even be working harder to find ways to torture and demean the wretched traitor and Grimaspawn. Hatred and affection warred in the incestuous Queen of Ylisse, and it was only cold logic that held those two extremes at bay.

Still, Lucina's dark lusts could not be sated so easily. And thus Lucina stood and dragged her cock-sleeve towards a certain place.

A while later they were inside the Plegian royal palace, near where the final battle against the Grima cultists had occurred. From here, Robin's wretched family had plotted the downfall of Ylisse. The whole place was desolate and left in ruins, guarded by the complement of Ylisstol knights that had accompanied them here. In time, it was planned for the palace to be demolished, to remove all traces of the Plegian ruling class.

It was here, in the throne room, that Lucina dragged Robin. Lucina sat on the ruined throne, her cock on display, while Robin was made to sit squatting above her, her pussy poised over her member.

"Behold, my little pet, the kingdom which you should have had. The throne which might have been yours," Lucina said, rubbing her tip against Robin's pink, shaved entrance, which began leaking fluid at the mere contact. "It'll never be yours; Plegia will be no more, its lands given to those who serve Ylisse best. Now I'm giving you just this one chance to sit on the throne that's rightfully yours—so you better be grateful."

"Mmmnnn… Yes… Thank you, my lady," Robin said in a whining voice.

"Go ahead, then," Lucina said, lying back and angling her cock high and hard. Following her command, Robin slowly relaxed and let gravity take its course, her pussy clamping over Lucina's man-meat and slowly engulfing it while her ass descended. For every inch she stuffed into her she panted and moaned, rightfully pleasured by the feeling of being speared up the middle by a strong and potent girl-dong. Robin shuddered, her endurance failing her as she covered the last few inches when she collapsed, her pussy smoothly swallowing the rest of Lucina's meat all the way down to the base, sheathing it completely inside her.

"Good job," Lucina said, burying her face in her servant's sweat-ridden neck. "Good job, my pet." Bearing a wicked smile, she continued, "Now, imagine that all your subjects were here, your nobles, your family, all those who foolishly fought against my father. This is your last edict as Queen, your last order as Plegia's ruler." Lucina thrust up, making Robin squeal. "This is how you and your country formally surrender to Ylisse, by riding my royal cock to your selfish pleasure, abolishing your birthright and your nation by taking your rightful place: impaled on my cock and riding me forever!"

"D-dearest subjects," Robin stated, as Lucina's thrusting motions began. Her bosom, slightly engorged from pregnancy, swayed like coconuts on the breeze, while her slightly distended belly ripped with every one of Lucina's wet, meaty thrusts. "It is my ultimate s-sorrow—ahn! Ahn!"

Lucina slapped her ass-cheeks. "What sort of ruler are you? Incompetent slag-queen! Perform your duty properly!"

Robin hissed, even as her pussy clenched tight around Lucina's cock, proof of her mounting pleasure. She bounced eagerly, cries and moans sounding repeatedly in her throat as she descended into the same self-indulgent pleasure she was accustomed to whenever Lucina's cock plunged into her depths. Robin's plump ass rippled and shook happily as it slammed down on Lucina's crotch, even while the latter grabbed onto her thighs to keep her firmly attached to her member.

"My dearest subjects…" Robin then repeated. "It is our ultimate sorrow to inform you… Kkh!" She bit her lip, her brows furrowed as Lucina gnawed on her shoulder, leaving bite-marks all over her bare upper back. "…That as of today, this moment… the Kingdom of Plegia… is no more..! Hnnn… The… hhnnn… The Kingdom is abolished, the throne is abandoned… For we, your Queen… have taken a throne far better suited… Upon this, the throne of my new mistress… The glorious Halidom! Of Ylissssss-!"

After uttering her last syllable, Robin erupted into a cry that she could no longer hold in, for Lucina had began to more forcibly ram her cock deep into her tight recesses. She had long been utterly broken by Lucina's girlcock, so much more thoroughly than Chrom or Tharja had ever done. Every single thrust only served to heighten her pleasure, prolonging it until a searing heat burned through her body, a pleasant hot buzz that set her nerves on fire with a swell of bliss so incredibly potent and indescribable, so fierce and implacable, that rather than feel outrage or sadness from Lucina's sudden role play, she had instead become rather more enthusiastic.

It was as if she really _was_ the Queen that she was supposed to be, and that this _was_ the decisive moment, when she finally revealed for all the world to see that she had fallen, that for all her wit and strength she had succumbed to the bestial pleasure of being bred by Lucina. And so she reveled in the pleasure of bouncing on the best throne ever conceived by man, the thrill of being disciplined, ridiculed with every slap on her ass-cheeks, the glory of submitting to a country and ruler that was ultimately stronger and more deserving of her love, of her devotion, allowing the sheer twisted debauchery to course through her, filling her from feet to head with the ravenous pleasure born of this depravity. Lucina was practically shoving her cock as deep and as fast as an heir of Marth was humanly able, and Robin relished in it, ecstatic at being filled and reamed. She imagined her faceless countrymen standing before her, confused and angry, and yet she could not deny the delicious feeling of being watched as she was corrupted, as she was forced down onto the role of receptacle for the Ylisse royal's lust. "Thenceforth!" she proclaimed. "I… am… hahhh… Not the Queen of Plegia… But the cum-slave… to Queen Lucina's… magnificent cock!"

"Whom do you serve?" Lucina growled, pulling Robin's arms above her to lick and bite at the underside of her arms.

"Y-you, my lady!"

"For how long?"

"Forever and more!"

"Nicely said! And now, witness, Plegians, as I grant your bitch-queen the same blessings which you shall now expect from your new rulers: to receive the grace and passion of your overlords!"

An explosion of light burst within Lucina's mind as her cocktip swelled and burst out, coating Robin's womb with her white, hot cum. Both women screamed, as ecstasy gripped their bodies and souls, their bodies shivering as Lucina pumped Robin full of her cum. The latter's body heaved and bucked against the former, writhing from sheer bliss. Sweat dribbled down heavily on both their bodies, coating it in a fine sheen.

As a pleasant surprise, milk came streaming from Robin's erect nips, which Lucina didn't miss seeing. She quickly adjusted her pet so that she could latch upon one dangling breast to feed upon it. The milk surged into mouth, filling her with a heady sense of superiority.

"Drink," she ordered, forcing Robin's head down to suckle on the other teat. It was as if they were both acknowledging the fruit of their mutual labor, being blessed by the life now growing in the former tactician's belly. Lucina drank hard and deep, savoring the taste.

This latest orgasm seemed the strongest to Lucina's mind, as she also came from her pussy, her royal juices now streaming over the surface of the ruined throne, defiling Plegian craftsmanship with Ylissean essence. By this and by Lucina's cum rushing through Robin's love-tunnel did they formally seal the compact: Plegia was now Ylisse's, just as Robin's was now Lucina's.

As they lay there, basking in the afterglow, Lucina stole the former queen's lips and invaded it, forcefully parting her jaws and dominating the latter's mouth, to prove her superiority. Robin could do nothing but meekly submit, whining into her mouth while Lucina teased and prodded her body.

"Nicely done, my sweet pet," Lucina said, her eyes heavy. She lifted Robin's chin, and looked into the other woman's eyes. "Remember this moment," she said, and pointedly shot one of her last spurts of cum into Robin's womb. "You belong to me now. No one else. Not Chrom. Not mother."

"Yes, mistress," Robin murmured, twisting and sighing into her embrace with much content.

A moment later, Lucina moved her hips, and the royal rutting began anew.

* * *

 **Chapter commissioned by anonymous, thank you.** **A reminder that this is a commission.**

 **If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on archiveofourown under "RHoldhous".**


End file.
